Child Of Saturn
by Biscuits and Angels
Summary: Phyllida was born with a special power, albeit a dangerous one. The Power of Saturn...  Summaries aren't my strong suit, but in my opinion this story is good, feel free to read it : .
1. A Child of Saturn, part one

A/N: This story is quite different to the other, very limited stories about this particular fandom, and personally If it has Karsh and Ileana I'd read it. I've seen both movies, and have only been able to get my hands on the first two books, so my knowledge of the Twitches world is based on that, this story will be a mixture of both the books and movies and mainly centred around this special little character I came up with, Phyllida Violet Antayus, hope you enjoy and feel free to review :).

...

Chapter One: A Child of Saturn, part one.

_May 29__th__ 1983 _

Coventry, Palace

Aron DuBaer, King of Coventry was seated behind his desk, hands folded together on the edge of the cluttered table; he watched his two advisors carefully. Karsh, a man he had known since the start of their schooling, a man he considered to be his best friend stood before him, Aron noted that he looked sightly worried. Beside Karsh was his second advisor, a cousin, Ileana, they were an odd pair, he knew that they had tried to keep their relationship a secret, but secrets were hard when you lived in a palace with twenty others, the court had discovered their relationship months ago, but this was not what Aron was concerned about. He had received a vision about the couple, the message had been clear and he had to tell them.

"Ileana?"

"Yes, my lord?" She replied, her fingers twitching. Karsh noticed and slipped his hand into hers.

Aron got the impression that they thought they were in some sort of trouble. "There is no easy way to discuss what I am about to tell you…" He waited a moment and took a breath, he wondered if they would be shocked at the piece of news he was going to begin with, "You're expecting a child."

Ileana took a breath, "I thought so," she sighed. Karsh looked surprised, his mouth had parted slightly, he was about to speak when Aron put a hand in the air to silence him.

"This child, she is no ordinary one, she is a Child of Saturn."

"Saturn? Are you sure?" Karsh was quick to ask. It was visibly obvious when Karsh tightened his hold on Ileana's hand, Ileana herself, remained quite silent.

"I am sure, my friend." Aron replied, solemnly, "However, this pregnancy and the child's life will not have to be dangerous," Aron slid open a desk drawer and pulled out a small wooden chest that gleamed in the faint candle light, out of it he pulled an amulet, it was in the shape of the planet, the ring crossing over diagonally and the silver was encrusted with blue crystal, "I designed this to hold the overwhelming power, you must wear this at all times, Ileana, and once the child is born she must, and it must be known that she may never take it off otherwise the consequences will be dire."

Karsh eyed the amulet with scepticism and hope, Aron knew what his friend was thinking, they had taken A History of Coventry together during their schooling years and there had been a semester on Children of Saturn, all cases had ended badly. He looked towards Ileana, her expression was saddening, and her free hand resting over her stomach was heart wenching, but Aron was adamant that his cousin's child would live a long, fulfilling life.

"Would you marry us, Aron?" Karsh asked, Ileana looked up at her partner, her eyes were quizzical.

"Are you sure, Karsh-"

"Of course I'm sure, I love you, Ileana." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before looking back to his friend and leader, "Will you?"

"Of course." He stood and smiled at them, "I would love too, but first let me fetch, Miranda."

...

A/N: This first chapter is a 'prologue' if you will, the main story, as in the movies, will revolve around an older, 21 year old to be exact, girl.

8)


	2. A Child of Saturn, part two

Chapter Two: A Child of Saturn, part two.

_October 31__st__ 2005_

Libraries were always full of knowledge and imagination, books made Lady Phyllida Antayus feel creative and wise. Books made it seem like the world was peaceful, books made things easy. When she was reading a book, she was calm and at peace, she wasn't worried about the darkness when she had a good book in her favourite library inside the huge palace where she lived. She was currently reading about telepathy and how a mind can be rendered defenceless, it was a very interesting subject. Phyllida had always been a bit of a book worm and she was proud to say that in her twenty-one years she had read all of the books in the several libraries this palace had.

"I'm not surprised to find you here."

Phyllida looked up from her spot in the corner and smiled at her mentor, a woman who had literally raised her after the death of her parent's. "Lady Miranda."

"What are you reading this time?" Lady Miranda swept into the room and perched herself in the armchair nearest to where Phyllida was sitting.

"About a talent of yours, actually, telepathy." Phyllida replied softly, "How are you feeling today?"

It was the anniversary of the deaths of her daughters and husband. Her parents had also died on this day twenty-one years ago.

"Like I do on this day, every year." Lady Miranda replied with a sigh, "And I do not wish to speak about it."

"You never do." Phyllida said and looked back down at the book in her hands. "We usually speak about other things."

"Indeed we do."

"Where is Thantos today?"

"He's doing an important job for me." Lady Miranda replied, "Now what do you wish to hear about this year?"

"It's always childish, what I want to know about them."

"Not really," Lady Miranda smiled, "It's natural to want to know about your parents."

"There is one question that I've never actually asked you." Phyllida replied, closing her book and placing it beside her, "I've always asked about monumental moments of their lives, I've never asked what they were like as people, as my parents."

Phyllida watched as Lady Miranda pondered what she had said for a moment, "As people? Your mother, I knew her best, she was lovely, bright, dependable and generous. Though she had her serious moments she had a slightly childish side which usually came out during moments of sadness, she hated to see people sad, so she tried to make them laugh." Lady Miranda smiled, "A unique soul, she loved her books too." She paused and smoothed her silk blue skirts before continuing, "Your father, he was an opposite, he was very serious, sarcastic, annoying." The Lady grinned, "But he was also kind, though it showed rarely, your mother usually brought that side out in him. He was also intelligent, loyal and persistent in his endeavours, I remember him insisting to put your nursery together himself, instead of the servants." Lady Miranda smiled softy at the young girl before her, "You're just like them, you know."

Phyllida shrugged, "I guess so."

"Now, as parent's, they were anxious and curious to meet the little soul they had created, of course they had known about your special power early and had taken great care to ensure that you would be safe at all times. When you were born they fell in love with you over and over again, we all did. You were such a beautiful child, they spent so many hours with you, teaching and reading to you, you were the light of their lives, you changed them. They weren't disappointed if you had the others nose or eyes, they were happy that you were a combination of them both. Your first word was 'dada' he was ecstatic and smiled more times than I'd ever seen him." She paused to take a breath and smiled, patting the young girl on her light reddish brown locks, "Your father had everything mapped out; when you turned ten you'd go to the Initiation of Magic Academy, after you graduated he would teach you himself, he had so much planned for you, his journals are in their room if you'd like to see for yourself."

Phyllida was always hesitant when going into that room, she had very overwhelming feelings, they were always different, and she didn't like the assault on her emotions. "Perhaps later."

She took her mentor's hands and cradled them in her own, "Shall we wish them a happy birthday?"

Lady Miranda smiled; they did this every year, after their talks. She looked up towards the ceiling, "Happy birthday my darlings."

"Happy birthday."

Phyllida heard her mentor sigh.

"I think I'll go meditate for a while."

"Good idea." Phyllida agreed, she stood along with Lady Miranda, and smoothed out her pale peach skirts.

"You should go look at their journals, I know you think it would be invading their privacy, but darling, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I have run out of material to read…" Phyllida replied and put her book back it its place on the top shelf.

"If you need me, you'll know where to find me." Lady Miranda smiled and swept out of the room. She would be by in the eastern side of the palace, by a window, the same window she visited every day that looked out over Coventry, and the Darkness.

Phyllida stood where she was for a moment before she found the courage to exit the room; her parents apartment was in the northern wing on the top floor. It was a long a dreary walk down many corridors and up many staircases before she found herself facing the door that her parents had gone through many times, though in those days many others had too, the people of the court hadn't stayed inside the palace since the night the Darkness attacked, it was rarely visited either.

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room and shut the door silently behind her. The room was just as they left it the night of their deaths, though over time a thick layer of dust had settled over everything. She had a deep love for the parents she only knew for a few months, though she was saddened when she thought of them she knew they had died trying to make her life better. Phyllida had only set foot in this room twice, once when she was ten, then again at fourteen, before now. It wasn't comforting to her as it might have been to others, being inside the apartment where her dead parents had lived, before the Darkness sucked up their souls. It was a disturbing thought, but nonetheless, it was a true one. She spotted a thick, black leather bound book on the small dust covered, wooden coffee table, so she cleared the dust from the sofa and picked the book up, ridding it of its layer of dust in the process. She opened it to a random page; it was dated July 1st, 1984.

_It has now been seven months since my daughter was born, and every day she is growing stronger and becoming more intelligent. Today she took her first steps, I had just opened the door and she saw me, it was amazing, though Ileana squealed at the sight of her walking startled Lydia, she still stayed up. I've read that walking at seven months is advanced, this scared me, I don't know whether to believe that the power of Saturn has influenced this, or if this was a product of her own strength. She is still fairly small for a child her age, but the healer tells me that it is natural for a baby with a small mother to be small. I still don't know if I believe him or not, though Ileana isn't tall, she says that she was a normal sized baby. I've seen the pictures. Having a child has turned me into a compulsive worrier._

_It's the little things she does, like smile, that make me worry about her; it's just the thought of never seeing that smile again that makes me as equally protective, she hasn't been outside in months, not since the incident where she used her magic and almost strangled, Boris to death by manipulating Miranda's Carnations._

_I did more research on Children of Saturn today, Aron found a unique book about them on his recent trip to the Everglade Dimension. Ileana was the first mother to carry a Child of Saturn to full term and live, I thank all of the Gods for giving Aron that vision, and allowing him to create that amulet. _

_The Children of Saturn are known to manipulate all elements, so far I have only witnessed Phyllida control water, air and earth, but this may be because she has not yet been exposed to the others. She is only a child and yet she has the power that could rival the most powerful of warlocks. _

_I am eager to see her grow and watch as her powers develop._

_I must teach her to stop fiddling with her amulet._

_Alas, she has awoken from her nap early; I must tend to her, and perhaps try to make her sleep again._

At the bottom of the page was his signature, though it was just his first name. Phyllida ran her thumb over the rough parchment where he had scribbled it. It was just a small excerpt of her father's daily life and it had been mainly about her, she cherished it, he had left himself behind in this journal and many others for her. She wished very dearly that they were alive, it's what she has wanted most, her whole life, but she knows that it is not possible to bring back the dead.

As she re-read her father's words she came to detest how he had used 'Child of Saturn', many people called her that and she accepted the fact that they did because they were afraid of her, but having her father call her this, she did not like. She may possess the Powers of Saturn, but she was not the planet's child, she was the child of Karsh and Ileana.


End file.
